


Apple Cider

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Rohirric Autumn [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Family Fluff, Gen, Little Èowyn, Rohan, Théoden is a good dad, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Éowyn really should have listened to her uncle when he told her to let the cider cool before she drank it.





	Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a series of short Autumn inspired fics featuring the Royal Rohirrim now. I hope everyone is okay with this XD
> 
> If you like this first one, leave me a comment with another prompt :)

“What’s this?” Little Eowyn asked her uncle curiously as she sat with him in his chair by the fire, her little hands reaching out to grasp the steaming, sweet scented mug that he was holding. “It smells like apples. I want it!”

Théoden was quick to hold the drink well out of her reach. Normally, he would have been happy to share with his niece but the cider that he was enjoying was mixed with a fair bit of brandy, and such a drink was not for children.

“You can’t have this, my dear. It’s for me.” He told the girl, who frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, her sweet face twisting into a disappointed pout. By now, Éowyn knew exactly how to pull at the king’s heartstrings. 

“You’re supposed to share.” She mumbled under her breath, her blue eyes glittering with the threat of tears as she frowned up at her uncle.

“Now, don’t look at me like that.” Théoden pleaded. “Would you like a cup of cider for yourself?”

Eowyn sniffled once and looked away from him. “Fine.” She sighed, secretly thrilled, though she continued to put on her angered act. “But I want a lot of it!”

“Of course, love, of course.” Théoden agreed with a slight smile before he called upon one of his household staff to fetch a mug of plain apple cider for his niece. 

The maid returned a few moments later with a small cider just for Éowyn, and thankfully, it was enough to change her mood.

“Do be careful, mi’Lady.” The plump, grey haired woman warned the eager child, who reached out with great excitement to collect her drink. “It’s quite hot still.”

“Let it cool for a bit.” The King nodded in agreement after thanking the maid for her trouble. “You don’t want to burn your mouth.”

Eowyn looked her uncle straight in the eye as she raised the brim of the mug to her lips slowly.

“Eowyn...” Théoden warned the boisterous child once more. “What did I just say?”

Éowyn was undeterred, and bravely, she touched her tongue to the hot cider, only to regret it immediately after.

“Ow!” She yelped at the bite she received from the still cooling drink. 

“See?” Théoden sighed at her, setting his own mug aside and taking Eowyn’s from her as she began to whimper and cry. “This is why you must listen.” 

“It hurt my tongue!” The girl sobbed pitifully into her uncle’s shoulder as he held her in a comforting embrace. 

“I know, little one. That’s why I told you to wait.” The King reminded her, gently rubbing her back to calm her. 

“I’m sorry.” Eowyn whimpered.

“Shh, It’s alright.” Théoden hushed her, placing a gentle kiss against the top of the girl’s golden head to quell her cries. 

“Is it bleeding?” His niece whined at him, looking up to the king and sticking out her scalded tongue for him to see.

Théoden shook his head. “No, little Wyn.” He assured the upset child. “You’ll be fine, but from now on you shouldn’t be so quick to disobey me. I’m only trying to protect you. Don’t you know that?”

Eowyn only nodded her head as she rested it against her uncle’s shoulder. “Is my cider cool yet?” She asked after awhile, the incident seemingly forgotten already. 

“Wait a few moments more, just to be safe.” Théoden advised her with a slight chuckle. 

Eowyn certainly was her mother’s child. 

Theodwyn had never been one to follow her parents’ instructions either.


End file.
